


Perks, Friends, Exhaustion

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca sees something more in Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks, Friends, Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> 5 Minute 3 Word Challenge.  
> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - May 2002.

Francesca found there were many perks to be had from working at the twenty-seventh and one of them was now making his way into the bullpen and heading toward her brother’s desk.

She watched as Fraser removed the stetson from his head and sat in the hard wooden chair. She could hardly believe that he and Ray were friends. They were so different, but somehow the two had become closer than brothers.

Ray stood and said something to Fraser, then grabbed a file and made his way out of the room. Cupping her chin in her hands, she now openly stared at the dark haired Mountie, reveling in his natural beauty.

She sat up straight in her seat as Fraser slowly stretched, then rotated his neck sharply to the side. She cringed as she heard the snap it made. When he brought a hand around to rub at his neck, she was a bit surprised.

This was Fraser. Her knight in shining armor, the perfect man. For some reason the idea of him having aches and pains never occurred to her. When she saw him wince as he shifted his position in the chair, she flinched in sympathy.

She now looked at his face. It was obvious that he was hurting, but was hiding it rather well. The faint shadows under his eyes spoke of a restless sleep. The exhaustion was now obvious. The way he sat so stiffly wasn’t good posture, it was done to prevent pain.

Opening a drawer, she dug though it and found a bottle of aspirin. Making her way to the water cooler, she got a cup of water, then headed over to Ray’s desk.

Fraser went to stand as she stood by the desk, but she waved him off. Opening the bottle of aspirin, she shook two of them out and held them out to Fraser. He looked at her, then at the aspirin. Wordlessly he took them and the cup of water from her.

“Thank you kindly Francesca.”

“You’re welcome Ben.”

Capping the aspirin bottle, she gave him a small smile and held her hand out for the now empty paper cup. He gave her a smile of his own as he handed the cup to her, letting his eyes linger on hers for a moment longer than necessary.

Walking back to her desk, she sat down just as Ray walked over and sat at his desk. He complained loudly about someone being a jerk in the file room. She shook her head and pulled out a folder and started keying in a report.

When Ray and Fraser stood and made their way out of the room, she caught Fraser’s eye. He smiled and nodded at her, causing her to smile brightly back at him.

Her knight may have worn armor that was a bit tarnished, but having found it out only made him more special to her. As he disappeared down the hall, she decided he was worth waiting for…no matter how long it would take.

END


End file.
